Magic, Blades, and Shadows
by The One that Hunts your Soul
Summary: RATED M FOR A REASON. LOOK INSIDE FOR SUMMARY
1. Warning and Summary

Hey y'all yeah yeah I know I've been MIA for a while but I have returned to bathe you in my amazing imagination. Haha just kidding anyway this first chapter is just a summary but I hope you like the story.

First off I'm going reiterate what I said earlier. This fic is rated M for a reason it's not a kids story by any means. There will be some sexual content, no sex scenes per say but your gonna know when it's happening. Next there will be some very graphic fighting, lots of blood and brutal ways to die this is defiantly is not a story to read if your squeamish. And language, very foul language so if your easily offended don't read this story. Ok now on to the summary.

The Order of the Silver Cloth, the Blades of The Light, and the Brotherhood of Shadows. Three factions fight for the control of Hallow Bastion, a city wrought with death and carnage. 

Riku, a very talented youth, fights for the Brotherhood as an assassin. He is the best of the best, killing his targets without mercy. But when a hit goes wrong in the worst possible way, Riku's ideals are turned upside down and he is forced to choose between his oath to the Brotherhood and the one thing he vowed he would never fall a victim of, Love. 


	2. Shattered Beliefs

**Ok, so here we go.**

* * *

**Shattered Beliefs**

**The katana on his back? Perhaps the twin sais hooked in his belt. Maybe the long dagger in his boot or the foot long blade concealed on the under side of the bracer on his right arm. Riku wondered how he'd make the kill as he hung upside down from the rafters by his ankles. They had long gone numb due to the loss of circulation to his feet, he ignored it. For years he had trained his body to ignore all pain, numb feet didn't bother him in the slightest.**

**Steps in the hallway broke him from his thoughts. His target was approaching. He was to kill a young noble, a known trafficker of weapons for the Blades of the Light. The noble rounded the corner and came into view. He was about twenty years old, fair faced and walked with great pose. He was followed by six guards walking in pairs of two. SIX? That's it? Too easy. He let them pass under him until the last line was directly below him. He unhooked his feet and dropped to the ground drawing his sword and flipping upright. He landed on one of the guards and killed him with a stab through the chest. Before his partner could recover, Riku slashed him through the throat, the blade only caught half his neck. Blood sprayed from the man severed jugular covering Riku's exposed arm. The next two guards spun to attack. Riku hacked one man's leg off and parried the other's strike. Then he turned his blade slightly downward and the soldiers blade slide down it to the ground. Riku brought his blade upwards and cut a long ugly slash through the man's face. Two guards and the target remained. One guard attacked and the other ran with the target. Riku parried the attackers strike, drew a sai from his belt and buried it into the man's heart. Then without missing a beat he threw his sword at the fleeing guard. It pierced the man's back and he fell with a scream. **

**Riku took off after the fleeing nobleman on foot. He quickly closed the distance as the man couldn't run well in the robes he wore. When he was five feet away he jumped after him and tackled him around the waist. They rolled and tumbled. Riku was the first to his feet. He was on the nobleman in an instant, he pinned him to the ground with his knee. With a quick flick of his wrist the blade hidden in his bracer was revealed. He stared into the man's eye. He prided himself in the ability to see the sins of people. **

**First he saw the man's love affair with the general's wife. He didn't give a care who the man fucked. Next he saw the rape of a twelve year old boy, disturbing but again he didn't care. Then he saw what he'd been looking for, the betrayal of Riku's brotherhood, the man broke his vow to guide three brother's out of a citadel; he betrayed them and led them into an ambush. All three were killed and their heads speared to the gate. With a snarl Riku cocked his arm back and plunged his blade through the man's neck and deep into his chest. The man tried to cry out but just gargled up a mouthful of blood. The gargles continued for two minutes until the man finally died . Riku quickly pulled the blade out of the man's neck and blood sprayed Riku in the face. Riku stood up and let the blood drip off his face. **

**He walked down the hall and gathered up his weapons. Then he slit the throat of the man whose leg he cut of. The man looked at him with huge eyes as his last breath escaped through the slash in his neck. The sun was about to rise and someone would find the body soon though he was a good fighter and very stealthy Riku didn't feel like working that hard right now. He slipped out of the castle and onto the street. Ducking through the shadows he headed for the Shadow Hold, the stronghold of his brotherhood. It was a large citadel type fortress with high ramparts. Riku went through the gate and into the right tower. He went to the highest room, his room, and began stripping off weapons. Then he used the hot water in the room to bathe himself. Once he was clean he climbed into the large bed in the center slipping a dagger under his pillow.**

* * *

**The air was cold against his naked skin as he stood in the courtyard. He couldn't see anything, blindfolds tended to do that. He heard a sharp whistling sound, something was coming at his head. He ducked, the object passed harmlessly over his head. Then another thing attacked, and another, and another. The onslaught continued for half an hour. It was the some routine he went through every day. It was an exercise designed to increase his awareness. He wore no clothes, they would hamper his ability to hear and slow him down. Finally, Riku went on the offensive. He caught a wooden staff as it attacked him. He spun the weapon free of its wielders hand and spun it in tight circle parrying all incoming attacks. One by one he downed his attackers. Once the last man was defeated, Riku removed the blindfold. Eight men lay on the ground nursing various injuries. Then a single clap echoed across the courtyard. Riku looked towards the stairwell and saw a man clad in rich, elegant clothing. Riku dropped to one knee and obediently bowed his head.**

"**Master," was all he said. The Master descended the stairwell and stopped in front of Riku. **

"**Rise, Riku," said The Master moving his hand in an upward motion, palm up. Riku did as he was instructed. "You fight like a lion Riku, we are lucky to have you.**

"**Nay," said Riku. "I am lucky to be here…"**

**Flashback**

_Thirteen years ago_

_A small six year old boy knelt in the mud next to a worn down house, he wasn't moving. Waiting for the only meal one could get living on the streets, Rats. A rat scurried out into the open before seeing Riku and shot quickly back into the safety of its hole, too slow, Riku snatched the rat up and with one swift motion snapped its neck. Before he could sink his teeth into the creature however it was snatched out of his hand by a large greasy haired kid._

"_Hey!" yelled Riku "that's mine!"_

"_Oh yeah?" countered the kid "why don't you try and take it." Provoked by the boys taunts, Riku kicked the kid in the groin. The kid grunted in pain the dropped the rat the clutch at himself. Riku picked up the rat and started to walk away. However the boy gripped his ankle and jerked him back to the ground. Riku rolled back to his feet and jumped on the boy wrapping his hands around the boy's throat. The boy's eyes grew wide and he attempted to throw Riku off, however Riku hung on with a disparate strength. He knew that if he let go, the large boy would kill him. The boy began to thrash however Riku still clung to his neck tightly. The thrashing grew more desperate and Riku could feel the boy's pulse pounding against his palm. Finally the pulse began to fade and then finally it ceased. Riku gripped for a minute longer before letting go and standing over the dead boy triumphantly. Riku picked up the dead rat and started to walk away, but turned and closed the boy's eyes before walking away._

**End Flashback**

"When we took you in," The Master started "you were no better than the rats you feasted on. Now you are a shadow, A Dealer in Death. Rest well this night Riku for tomorrow you face your greatest trial."

Riku bowed and excused himself from the training. He turned and headed for his room. Once he was inside and the room was properly trapped against intruders, Riku walked to the far wall and the array of various weapons that adorned it. First he clad him self in a tight fitting black outfit. The pants were bagging in the legs but tighter at the ankles, this allowed for a free range of motion in his legs to climb and jump but they didn't rustle when he walked. The shirt was sleeveless and was form fitting. On his left arm he attached a black bracer and he put black cloth boots with leather soles on his feet. Then he began removing weapons from the wall and strapping them to various parts of his body.

He slipped a dagger into his boot, strapped twin tantos to the outsides of his thighs. A wakashi went horizontally across the small of his back. Throwing knives went down the fronts of his legs to his knee caps, a short sword went on his hip. He pulled a bracer on his right arm tightened it and flicked his wrist, a foot long blade sprung forth, Riku tested the point on the blade to make sure it was sharp, satisfied Riku slipped the blade home. Finally he picked up his favorite weapon. Wraith it was named, a long katana. He drew it in on swift motion and examined it's blue-steel blade. The weapon was flawless. He spun it in complex circles to test it's balance. Satisfied he sheathed it and strapped the weapon to his back.

Riku walked to his window and opened the curtains. He looked at the moon, it was full tonight. Riku never went out on a full moon he was too easily seen. Tonight however he was willing to make an exception. That old fool believed Riku was loyal to him because he had saved him from the streets. He couldn't be more wrong. The only thing Riku was loyal to were the ideals of the brotherhood. The only good kind of person, is a dead one. Riku opened the window and leapt into the sky. He ran down the side of the building, he leapt off and landed on the ramparts.

Riku looked back into the courtyard. The fool was still there, watching the others train. The one he was watching in particular was one of his favorites, Zarcon. Riku was the best, he knew this and acted accordingly. Zarcon was always trying to gain the Master's favor. But much to Zarcon's chagrin, The Master only had eye's for Riku. Riku rolled his eyes and leapt from the ramparts.

* * *

The bar was alive with noise when Riku entered. He sat in the back and took a glass of wine when the waitress asked. He sat and watched the patrons yelled and be rowdy?. He remembered sitting outside this bar as a kid waiting for them to throw out the trash. He took a sip of wine and watched three men in shimmering armor walk through the front door. Cold fury lanced through him. They were Blades. The one in front started to yell.

"Bartender," he said " three of your finest for three of the bravest fighters in the land." Riku verbally scoffed drawing looks and gasps from the crowd. The leader turned towards him. " you got a problem?" Riku didn't answer. He just put his feet up on the table and took another sip of wine. " maybe you didn't hear me, I asked if you had a problem."

"No I heard you," said Riku " I was just ignoring you."

"I guess you want to die," said the leader. Riku downed the rest of his wine and glared at the leader. "That's it!" he yelled "you die." Riku leapt to his feet and kicked one of the other men in the chest he flew a few feet and landed with a thud. Then he whipped the wakashi on his back out and parried the leaders attack. He drew a tanto with his left hand and blocked the third man's attack. They froze for a minute, then Riku twisted in a circular motion. With his tanto he dispatched the third man's blade, and with his right hand he dispatched the leader's blade and in the same motion drove the wakashi through the third mans face right between his eyes. The man he had kicked was now on his feet and charging Riku, sword drawn. With lightning speed Riku threw a throwing knife. The knife buried into his knee cap. The leader recovered and punched at Riku. Riku stopped him by driving the tanto in his left hand right into the man's hand between his second and third knuckle. The man screamed in pain. He brought his arm up to clutch at it giving Riku the perfect target. He drew the tanto's twin and drove it into the man's forearm. The tips nicked each other causing the one in the man's hand to vibrate causing him intense pain. He screamed again as Riku pinned his arm to the wall. Riku turned to see the man with the knife in his knee stand. Wraith rang as it was removed from it's sheath. Riku parried the man's attack then countered by stepping past him swinging his sword half way through the man nicking his spine, he screamed. Then he spun, he was now behind the man. He brought the blade down in a diagonal slash severing the man's spine. He screamed and fell dead. Then Riku turned to the leader, still pinned to the wall.

"What are you?" the man cried. Riku smirked though he didn't respond. He spun Wraith in a tight circle before leveling it out pointed directly at the man's chest "No please," the man begged "I have a son." Riku stared in the man's eyes, he was telling the truth. However Riku saw countless deaths that had been unnecessary, murders of children and women. Whore's that he had beaten to unconsciousness then raped. Riku drew his arm back and drove Wraith through his chest. The man's scream was drowned in blood. Riku wrenched his blade free and was sprayed in the face with blood. He was covered in blood, as he was every night. Riku sheathed Wraith, removed his other weapons from his victims and headed out.

"Sorry about the mess," he said to the bartender and tossed ten gold pieces on the bar.

"No problem," replied the bartender. What else was he going to say to a man who had just killed three men in under two minutes. Riku left the bar and stared into the sky. Storm clouds were gathering. Riku ran through the street and vaulted up onto a wagon and ran up the wall of the church. Riku sprang from roof top to roof top and slowing climbed the church. As thunder clapped and the sky opened up and drenched the world in rain, Riku landed on the cross atop the building. It was the tallest building in the city, Riku could see everything. The rain washed the blood from Riku's body as it had so many times before. Riku's bowed head was soon drenched as water poured from his hair. Riku turned his face to the sky and let the rain cleanse it. Then without warning he leapt.

* * *

Riku sat on a roof over looking her balcony. He was here to end the life of a young mage in the Order of the Silver Cloth. She was a powerful Witch who was in line to take the head of the Chantry after it's current leader died. She was said to be a terrible power hungry woman who would stop at nothing to rid the world of Riku's brotherhood. She had to be stopped. The survival of Riku's entire brotherhood depended on it.

Riku drew himself to full height and stepped to the edge of the roof. He steeled his muscles and leapt. He flew across the street and landed silently. He rolled and stood, he was standing right in front of the door into her room. He silently opened the door and slipped in. It was still, the air was light and if it was day, the room would have been cheerful. He walked to the side of her bed and examined her.

She was young, seventeen or eighteen. She slept peacefully, her hands folded on her stomach. Her blonde hair spread out under her like a small cape. She didn't look evil, had The Master's intelligence been wrong? No that wasn't possible she was evil, corrupt, she had to be dealt with. He softly leapt onto her bad careful not to wake her. He walked on her bed to her side and knelt down. He covered her mouth with his hand. She startled awake, with a quick flick of his wrist his hidden blade sprang forth, he cocked his arm back for the kill and locked eyes with her.

He froze. Something stayed his arm. At first Riku suspected a spell. No, her didn't sense any magic in the air. He cocked his arm back again, again he froze. Why couldn't he do it? He'd never hesitated before. He looked deep into her eyes, they were filled with terror. He cocked a third time and it hit him, that's what was staying his hand. Innocence. She wasn't evil or corrupt, she'd never harmed a fly.

Riku relaxed his arm, the blade slid home. He removed his hand from her mouth and stepped off her bed. She sat up in bad and watched him back away. His eyes never left hers. Then without worrying he turned and sprinted for the door. She sprang out of bed and ran to her balcony. He leapt spreading his arms and racing for the ground. She gasped and just as he was about to impact he tucked flipped forward and landed on his feet. Then he raced down the street.

* * *

Namine watched the young man flee into the night and stared at the spot where he had disappeared for five or ten minutes. He had been an assassin, but why had he been sent to kill her. She'd been here all of three months and had just started to develop her powers. Her heart finally stilled and she returned to her bed. When she was half way the door opened and Sora, her body guard and the only male allowed in the Chantry, entered.

"Lady Namine what are you doing up?" he asked.

"He left," was all she said.

"Who?" he asked. She didn't answer just pointed to the balcony. Sora drew his Hand and a Half sword and cautiously stepped onto the balcony. He glanced around. He saw something in the balcony itself. He knelt down, there, black against the pearl white balcony was a feint scuff mark. He turned back to Namine. "An…"

"Assassin," Namine cut him off.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He left," repeated Namine.

"What do you mean he left?" asked Sora standing and walking back to her. "The Brotherhood's agents don't just leave their targets. You should be dead."

"Maybe," she shrugged "but I'm not," and with that she climbed back into bed.

* * *

What the hell had happened. Riku sat leaning against the cross atop the church. Nothing like this had ever happened. For nine years he'd been killing mercilessly and without compassion. He had never once thought about his actions. He was attempting to end the war. For thirty tears the three factions had warred for control of the city. Once upon a time they had worked together. But after the death of the High King Ansem they separated. The Brotherhood had been the first to leave. The Blades had accused them of killing the king in order to steal power. Then when the Paladin, leader of the Blades, tried to assume the throne the Order stood against him. From that moment, one became three and the war began. Riku had always thought that he served a good purpose, sure he killed and probably had more blood on his hands than any in the brotherhood except for maybe The Master, but it was all to bring peace. But the look in that girl's eyes had shook him to his core. The Master had sent him to kill an innocent girl. That went against everything Riku stood for. Did he take pride in killing? Yes. Was he heartless? Yes. Was he soulless? No. He refused to spill the blood of the innocent.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. He couldn't go back to the Shadow Hold. He had failed and failure was death. However he had to get his weapons all he was carrying was his hidden blade. Wraith was in his room at the Shadow Hold and Riku refused to leave it behind. He stood and began his descent to the ground. In no time he was at the Shadow Hold. By now the whole brotherhood knew of his failure. Riku ran up the wall and leapt down to the other side. He sprinted for the tower and sprinted up the stairs to his room. Good they hadn't cleaned him out yet. He moved to his wall and strapped every weapon he owned to his body. However he had to carry Wraith in his hand. He turned and saw someone blocking his path.

"The failure returns," said the figure. It was Ryco. An accomplished assassin in his own right. Known for his mastery of the trident which was currently slung across his back. In one swift motion it was off and he was racing toward Riku. Riku drew Wraith and blocked the attack. The blade was between two of the spear heads tip pointed down. Ryco twisted the trident in order to remove it from riku's grip. Riku jumped and flipped sideways with the twist to keep it in his hands. When he landed he struck Ryco in the face with Wraith's scabbard which he held in his left hand. He stumbled backwards. Riku released his grip on his sword only to regrip it in a reverse grip. He spun, the blade trailing behind him, and buried it in Ryco's forehead. Again he was showered with blood. Riku wrenched his blade free. The corpse fell. Riku wiped his blade clean on Ryco's shirt and sheathed it. He exited the room and went down stairs. He ran across the courtyard and up the wall. However when he reached the top he was stopped by a voice.

"Where will you go Riku?" Riku turned to see The Master standing alone in the courtyard. "I see that you discovered she was innocent."

"Why?" asked Riku "why would you send me after an innocent girl?"

"It was your final test Riku, which I am ashamed to say you failed miserably. You needed to prove that your loyalty was to the brotherhood and none other. Even yourself." explained The Master " now back to my question, Where will you go Riku?"

"I don't know but I will not die for as stupid a reason as not killing an innocent girl," said Riku. "Pray you never cross my path you old fool. For if you do I will end your life." With that Riku leapt from the wall and disappeared into the night. He went to a safe house of his own that he had had for years. The brotherhood didn't know about it because technically members of the brotherhood were not allowed to have any other safe house than the Shadow Hold.

He stowed his weapons and climbed into his bed unsure of what the future held. He no longer had a cause to kill for and that scared him. He decided that he'd find out just what the brother hood was up to and why he'd been sent to kill that young woman. There had to be more to it than a simple test. With new resolve, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. His dreams were filled with a bright light and a deep voice asking him if he was ready to face his destiny.

* * *

The Master let out a sigh as Riku leapt from the wall. This was the first time in a long time he had felt truly disheartened. Riku had showed so much promise, he was a weapons master and had a killer's heart. However Riku's soul was untouched. Therefore no matter how much Riku denied it he was capable of compassion, mercy and love.

"So your plan has failed," came middle age voice. A figure clad in shining armor stepped into the light. He was none other than the Paladin himself. Clad completely in armor, he stood six and a half feet tall, had shimmering blonde hair and cold steel colored eyes. Over his armor he wore a tabard with a sword wreathed in golden flame, on his left hip he wore a sword with angel's wings as a cross piece and under his right arm he carried a full faced helmet with a golden crown.

"No Riku's corruption was just a part of the plan, though it complicates things it changes nothing," said The Master. "My Master shall return to power."

"Complicates things?" asked the Paladin.

"Riku is now a wild card, a single act from him can turn the tide, that is why I took him into the Brotherhood," explained The Master "we must eliminate him."

"You would kill your own creation?" asked the Paladin.

"Yes."

* * *

Well there it is the first chapter if you read this the other day, sorry that was crap. I typed it at like one in the morning. This version is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better.

Haha you thought I forgot

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises; nothing shall forestall my return"


	3. Revelations: Terrible and Wonderful

Well first off I want to thank you all for reading the first chapter of this story. I have so many ideas flowing through my brain I'm going to tell you all now with work and the sheer amount of stuff that I want to capture in this story. Updates will be slow but they will be done that I promise. Again I beg your forgiveness for this late update. Ok now on to the reason you clicked on this story in the first place

* * *

Revelations: Terrible and Wonderful

The boy's breath came in ragged pants as he fled from his pursuer, he hadn't meant to see him kill that man he was just looking for food. He heard the foot steps behind him getting louder and louder. He begged his legs to move faster. They didn't oblige and he found himself falling and sliding in the mud that made up the ally way. He rolled over and saw the man standing over him. He began to tremble.

"Please," the boy begged "I won't tell anyone, I didn't mean to see." but it was hopeless, the man had murder in his eyes.

* * *

He gazed at the boy as he shook in fear. It in turn made him shake in anticipation. That young knight he'd been sent to kill was easy game and his death had been too quick. It left him wanting more. This boy had seen the kill, was that reason to kill him? One could argue no, but it gave him an excuse to quench his thirst.

He drew his blade back and snarled. He aimed a cut at the boy's shoulder, he planed to sever his arm. The blade was nearing it's target and… he felt white hot pain lance through his arm. That was odd, was the boy protected by some kind of spell? He looked at his blade to check it for damage. He was surprised to see he was no longer holding his sword, hell he didn't even have a hand to hold it with. A stump gushing blood had replaced his hand. He didn't feel anything, the cut was clean. He only knew of one blade that could make a cut like that. He looked up and saw a hood figure standing in front of him. The figures blue bladed weapon shined in the dark. He gaped, his eyes kept going back and forth between the clocked man and his hand laying on the ground still clutching his sword. Faster than the eye could see the blade pierced his chest, and was quickly wrenched free. He watched his own blood spurt from his chest and cover the figure. He fell to the ground, he felt his life leaching out of him. He gazed up as the Figure pulled back it's hood. Silver cascaded over it's back Finally the man died still trying to remember the significance of silver.

* * *

Riku stared down at Lance's body. Was he really going to kill this little boy for stumbling upon his kill? This was the third assassin of the Brotherhood Riku had killed in as many nights. He heard a faint whimper. He turned to see the young boy he had just saved staring at him.

"Please," the boy begged " I won't tell anyone, promise." Of course the boy was telling the truth or at least he thought he was. Riku sheathed Wraith on his back and knelt down in front of the boy.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"But I saw you kill him, doesn't that mean you have to kill me?" asked the boy unbelievingly "that's what he was gonna do." The little boy pointed at Lance's body.

"He was a bad man," said Riku. Then he stopped, Lance wasn't even that good, if he was bad then Riku must be pure evil. "Now where's your family?" Riku asked the boy.

"I don't have one," replied the boy. He was a street rat, just like Riku had been One who's best chance of survival was showing a small amount of talent in killing and getting drafted into one of the factions. Obviously not the Order of the Silver Cloth, one because they were all healers and two, ninety percent of them were female. Riku felt his coin purse, it wasn't bulging by any means but it had a good amount of gold in it. Riku stood up and walked back to Lance's body. He knelt down and cut Lance's purse.

"Here," Riku tossed the boy the purse. The boy didn't catch it, it just landed in his lap. "Try not to get into anymore trouble," said Riku "I probably won't be around to get you out of it again. The boy just nodded. Riku turned and sprinted down the ally way. He leapt but on a porch, jumped onto the banister and jumped to the wall across the street. He kicked off the wall and flipped backwards to the wall behind him. He kicked off that wall and continued the process jumping back and forth climbing into the air. Finally he reached the roof, he sprinted across the roof and leapt another street. He moved through the city going rooftop to rooftop.

Then without warning he came to an abrupt stop. He was standing the same place he was week ago. On the building across from the Chantry. Right across from Her balcony. Without a seconds thought he sat down. She was sitting at the window running a brush through her golden hair. Her night dress was modest, it covered most of her body. The neck line was just low enough to see the top of her breasts. Her alabaster skin was glowing, but his favorite part were her shining sapphire colored eyes. Riku was trance fixed. She was beautiful. He violently shook his head, what the hell was he thinking? He was a killer he couldn't let emotion cloud his mind. The only reason he was here was to see if he could figure out what the hell was going on and why the Brotherhood wanted her dead. Watching her get ready for bed wasn't going to help

"This is getting me nowhere," he said aloud. He was wondering around in the dark here. Maybe it was time he figured out what happened between the three groups. All he knew was what the Master had told him in his tutoring sessions. He stood and turned with one destination in mind. The Palace.

* * *

Riku slipped in the gate and crept through the courtyard. He approached the single guard and knocked him out with a strike to the neck. Then he stepped over him and climbed the stairs into the Palace. No one had lived here for sixty years, just a few groundskeepers, a couple of servants and a handful of guards. However one person who Riku was very eager to meet stayed here. The Royal historian, he had writing if everything that had happened in the worlds history.

It didn't take long for Riku to locate the archives. He poured through document after document for thirty minutes he searched until finally he found what he was looking for.

_Year 0256,_

_High King Ansem is dead. After battling his illness for over six months he has fallen. With no heir to take the thrown, Chaos has ensued. The Three arms have began pointing fingers at one another. The Assassin's blame the Knights. The Knights blame the Assassins, and the Healers condemn all. One thing is for certain this alliance will not last long. The Three Heads met the other day, it ended with bloodshed. One of the Knights attacked The Master, the fool. Armis has been claiming life since the founding of this kingdom. That of course set off Kargus. The Paladin has always had a hot temper. And poor Recca was caught in the middle. I fear the worst times of this kingdom are on the horizon._

_Royal Historian_

_Year 0256,_

_Armis is a madman. He attacked Recca, the Brotherhood of Shadows has cut themselves off from the rest of the kingdom. Three days ago a young knight turned up dead. I believe all out war is on it's way._

_Royal Historian_

_Year 0256,_

_It finally happened, Kargus tried to take the thrown by force. He was met by a strong resistance from the Brotherhood. The floor of the thrown room is covered in a ocean of blood from many young warriors. The Order has returned to the Chantry and the Brotherhood to their lair. The Knights have been expelled and taken up in the White Citadel. The lines have been drawn, the battle for The Hollow Bastion has began._

_Royal Historian_

_Year 0257, _

_This will be my last entry. Kargus believes me to be an agent of the Order despite my insisting that I remain neutral in this nightmare. I fear that this conflict will last many years past the claims. At least eighty years, I only pray that eventually this mad bloodshed will end. May The Holy Lord be with all._

_Royal Historian_

Riku held the scroll limply in his hands, all this time he'd been lied to. Honestly he wasn't suppressed come to think of it. However all this time he thought he'd been killing to bring peace only now did he see that he been serving the whims of a madman. He shook in fury, this had to stop. This would stop, Riku would see to it.

* * *

The market place was alive with commotion and even though she was trailed by her ever present bodyguard, Sora, Namine loved the time she got to spend in the market, because they were rare. Ever since it was discovered that she had magical ability she spent most of her time at the Chantry attending lessons and learning that arts of healing. However she was even more attentive today, she was secretly looking for someone, that boy who had been sent to kill her. She was checking every face that passed, looking for his majestic cerulean eyes. She had no idea what she do if she did find him, or even why she was looking. Something about him intrigued her.

She was currently pretending to be interested in a necklace a vendor of showing her, when in reality she was glancing about the crowd. Why was she so interested in that young man? Maybe it was because he had come to kill her and, for whatever reason, hadn't. she was snapped back the present when she heard the vendor ask her a question.

"I'm sorry?" she replied.

"Are you interested in purchasing this?" the man repeated.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just kind of looking around today," replied Namine. This was in part not a total lie. The man looked slightly disappointed but didn't press the issue. Namine turned and began making her way back to the Chantry. Was she walked she felt a shadow pass over her. She gazed up to see a clocked figure running across roof tops. It was odd but not unheard of. Namine shook it off and continued on her way. At the doors of the Chantry Sora excused himself and headed for his chambers. Namine returned to her own. Worn out from the long day she undid her hair and picked up a brush to prepare for bed.

* * *

"This is getting me nowhere," said Riku as he wondered through the streets pointlessly. Hunting members of the Brotherhood was all he did these days. Well that and watch that girl, he told himself it was to see why she was so dangerous and needed to be killed. But as the weeks passed Riku begin to think it was something more. Then he sneered at the thought.

"Like what? Love?" Riku taunted himself aloud. What a load of crap, he didn't even know her name.

"He talks to himself," came voice from behind him. Riku spun to see an assassin of the Brotherhood standing behind him with a short sword in each hand. Riku chastised himself, he'd been distracted. "A sure sign of madness," taunted the assassin. Riku recognized him, It was Koji.

"Are you going to kill me Koji?" asked Riku. Koji smirked.

"Of course I am," laughed Koji.

Riku smirked in return, "You can try," he said calmly. Koji took a step towards him. In the blink of an eye Riku vanished. Koji stumbled. He felt a blade pierce his back. "like I said," said Riku evenly "'you can try'" Riku slid Wraith out of Koji's back. Koji collapsed onto the ground.

"What are you Riku?" asked Koji brokenly as his life leaked from his body. Riku continued to smirk as he wiped his blade off on Koji's tunic. Then leaving the man to bleed to death on the streets, Riku sheathed Wraith and walked down the street. He climbed up a wall and started running across his sky-highway. In no time at all he found himself in a familiar place.

"Again?" Riku asked himself, as he sat down and looked across the street into her room. He dropped his head down to his knees. "Why the hell am I here?" he moved to leave but stopped when he saw her walk out onto the balcony. He was standing, transfixed by her beauty. He took a step in her direction. He must have looked like it an idiot. He was standing on the edge of a roof staring at a young magus on a balcony. Letting out a sigh of frustration he sat back down blending into the shadows.

* * *

"How many dead?" asked The Paladin.

"Seven," replied The Master.

"All one on one?" asked the knight. The Master inclined his head. "Why don't you just send eight or nine of your assassins after him?" The Master rounded on him.

"You don't get it do you, Baltor?" seethed The Master.

"What's there to get?" countered the Paladin. "He's one man who could cause some slight interference in our plan."

"You are a fool," said The Master. "I guess I wasn't blunt enough our last meeting. Riku could very well be our ending. He has unparalleled capabilities, he's terribly lethal." The Paladin gaped. "And to add to his capabilities with a weapon, he has the speed to rival that of a god." The Paladin did not speak for a long time.

"We have to eliminate the girl," said The Master. "Have your men move into position, I want it done, tonight," and with that The Master left the room.

* * *

Sora Heartly was never one to worry about anything, he lived by his sword. That was all he'd ever known. It was probably all he ever would know. But ever since that assassin had failed to kill Lady Namine, for whatever reason, he was constantly on edge. Now he lay in his bed awake, worrying about her as she slept, he hoped, sixteen floors above him. They had known each other for years, they had grown up together. Sora had been taught the ways of the sword by his father, an ex-blade who was the only man to successfully separate from them without being killed.

He was introduced to Namine at the age of five and had always protected her. When he turn eighteen his feelings for her started to change. At first he thought it to be love. He tried to act upon it. But soon discovered that the feeling was not mutual. Then his true feelings surfaced, those of an over protective brother. When Namine had come to live and train at the Chantry, naturally Sora accompanied her.

Sora was torn from his thought as the sound of hobbled-nailed boots ran past his door. He climbed out of bed, pulled on his pants and caught up his sword. Without thinking he drew it and opened his door. He was met with total chaos. Armor clad warriors were everywhere. Only one thought was on Sora's mind Namine was in trouble.

* * *

Her dreams were filled with dark shapes and shadows. Creatures of Darkness advanced towards her. Then suddenly standing between her and the monsters was a figure holding a blade of cold blue. The monster's attacked the figure, he flew into the air taking most of the winged demons with him. It rained blood. Slick, nasty, black blood covered her. Her tried to remove it from her hair but it stuck, in fact everywhere its made contact with her skin it stuck and would not come off. She rubbed and rubbed at it but that only seemed to spread it. As darkness engulfed her she awoke with a scream.

She found herself in her room. A soft light was streaming in through her balcony window. Sitting up he rubbed at her temples trying in vain to erase the images of her dream from her sub-conscience. Suddenly her door swung open, she clutched her blankets up around her body, she wasn't wearing much just a thin nightdress. Three heavily armed men came in through the open door.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly "go away."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't do the my _Lady_," sneered one of the men "we're under direct orders to kill you." She gasped. She clutched at her blankets tightly holding them to her chest, the man drew his blade and slowly walked towards her. He stood over her. She scrambled out the other side of her bed. Her stepped up on her bed and walked across it tracking muddy foot prints on her white sheets. He stood over her, raised his sword at swung. Namine clinched her eyes shut and waited for death. She never felt any thing, just heard a faint ringing nose. She opened her eyes. She wasn't dead, she looked at the man. Her view was obstructed by another. One with shimmering silver hair.

* * *

Riku wasn't quite sure how he'd managed it. Not four weeks ago he had had to run and jump hit the balcony and rolled and stood up off balance. This time he leapt from a stand still, landed inside her room, drew Wraith, and blocked the warriors attack. He stared at the man his cold cerulean eye penetrating every fiber of the man's sin ridden soul. Then he swept the attackers feet out from under him and drove his blade through the man's chest. His comrades attacked him. Riku dispatched the two and moved around the bed he stood at the door, sword drawn. She moved back around to him.

"Hey-,"she began. But he shoved her back she flew, six feet and landed on her bed. Riku killed three more men. Turned and checked on her. She was unmoving, sheer white, and scared. Riku turned back to defend her and whatever secrets she carried. He killed fifteen men that night. After the blood shed ended, he turned and walked back towards her balcony.

"Wait," her voice stopped him dead. He didn't look at her but he didn't leave either. He felt her approach him, still he didn't move. She didn't touch him but stood very close. "I know who you are," she said very plainly "you're the one who almost killed me," he turned his face away from her in shame.

"Yes," he said "I did." They foot steps in the hallway. Wraith was still in Riku's hand. He turn holding it at the ready. A very muscular, medium height, young man entered the room. He took one look at Riku and assumed he was kidnapping her or something along those line because he drew his sword and attacked Riku. Riku caught his sword hand in his right hand, spun slammed him on the ground and laid Wraith across the back of his neck.

"I suggest you don't make any sudden movements," said Riku. "You should learn to assess the situation before acting rashly, such behavior could get you killed." Riku let his words hang in the air and sink in before he continued, "I'm going to let you up now, try not to do anything stupid." Riku removed Wraith and stood up. Sora dragged himself to his feet and, while glaring daggers at Riku, sheathed his sword.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Riku," said Riku, "formerly of the Brotherhood of Shadows."

"Formerly?" asked Sora.

"Ever since I failed killing this young lady here," said Riku. He indicated at the girl.

"Wait so your the one," said Sora, reaching for his sword again only to find Wraith half an inch from his face'

"What did I just tell you about doing something stupid?" asked Riku "you should learn to listen." Sora slowly removed his hand from the sword. "That's better, now we need to clear the area of all enemies." Sora nodded in agreement and moved for the door. Riku turned back to the young woman. "My lady, it would be wise for you to move away from the balcony. The Brotherhood is interested in your death as well, and as I've proved twice, it makes an excellent kill point." Sora gave Riku a weird look. "How do you think I got in here? The front gate?" Something caught Riku's eye, quicker than should have been possible Riku pulled Namine behind him and snapped his hand out closing it around something. He turned back around, holding his hand open to show her the dart he had just caught that had been intended for her neck.

"You saw that?" asked Sora. Riku inclined his head. "How?"

"In terms of speed I have no equal," stated Riku bluntly. "This includes my eyes ability to pick up swiftly moving objects. Such as this dart." Sora gave him a bewildered look. Riku tossed the dart out the window. He turned back to the young woman. "You really should move away from here though," he said. She smiled and turned to return to her bed, she stopped when she realized it was still covered in muddy footprints.

"I'll fetch the laundress," said Sora. He turned to go but stopped short. He looked back at Riku unsure if he should trust him.

"Do not worry," said Riku "I'm not going to do anything, I'm here to protect her." It wasn't the whole truth, in reality he just wanted to know why the Brotherhood and Blades wanted to kill her so bad. Including Riku's failure, this made it two attempts on her life. This would have been successful had it not been for Riku. Sora, though he seemed unconvinced, turned and left. Riku finally sheathed Wraith on his back and walked out onto the balcony.

"Are you leaving?" he heard the girl ask.

"No, said I would protect you and that's what I intend to do," said Riku "you should go back inside the Agents of the Brotherhood are still here."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Just a feeling," responded Riku "now my Lady, please go back inside."

"My name is Namine," she said and with that turned and returned to her room. Riku remained on the balcony to keep an eye out for anymore intruders. He stood unmoving, his hand clasped behind his back. He could feel her eyes on him, it made him uncomfortable but he did nothing to show it. This was all new to Riku, the idea of taking life to defend another. Normally he took life because he was ordered to or the situation demanded it. Well this situation defiantly demanded it. He heard Sora reenter the room.

"Where's Riku," he asked.

"He's on the balcony," said Namine. Sora soon joined him, neither said anything and as the minutes passed the silence became more and more uncomfortable. Riku knew that he wouldn't be able to protect Namine alone. He'd need Sora's help. This to was a new experience and he was internally struggling on how to approach the topic. So he decided to start on common ground. Fighting.

"Your technique is all wrong," said Riku bluntly. Probably not the best way to open a conversation.

"Huh," Sora replied "you lost me." Riku turned his head to look at him, his face carried true bewilderment.

"When you fight," said Riku "your technique is wrong."

"I'm a very skilled fighter," countered Sora "my father was Weapons Master for the Blades of Light."

"Then that explains it," said Riku "when you attacked me I was able to easily counter you. Do you know why?" Sora shook his head. "you are too stiff and rigid when you attack. You have two move to use: a power downward slash or a strong horizontal one. Sounds like you're making a box not fighting. Fighting is a dance. Here I will show you. Draw your blade," Riku drew Wraith off his back and held it at his side. "Attack me." Sora leapt it him bringing his blade over his head to deliver a vertical slash that could cleave a man in two. Riku simply raised his sword and angled it so Sora's blade would pass harmlessly past his shoulder. It cut a nice gash in the balcony though. "Again." Sora feinted a vertical and dropped his sword as if to deliver a horizontal slash.

"Idiot," said Riku and smashed Wraith's pummel into Sora's face breaking his nose. "Each time your blade moves it should move with only one purpose in mind, to deliver a kill strike. There is no place for feints, fake outs, and stylish spins in a fight." Riku scolded him. "Remember that." and with that he sheathed Wraith and left the balcony. He entered Namine's room to find the laundress exiting the room, she didn't notice him. Namine did though and turned to him. "Sora's nose is broken," he said. Namine seemed to be thrown off by the phrase. She was about to ask him repeat it when Sora stumbled in trying to stem the flow of blood from his face. Namine went to him and laid her hand on his nose, he winced but didn't draw away. She began muttering in a language Riku didn't know. The room faintly glowed and Namine removed her hand, his nose was healed. She rounded on him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. Riku was bewildered, what had he done wrong? When ever he was training failure was always met with punishment, Riku's body was covered in scars received while training.

"He wasn't doing to technique properly," said Riku.

"So you broke his nose?" Namine huffed.

"Yes he must be taught failure is unacceptable," said Riku.

"Riku that's not the way things are done," she scolded.

"I wish that were true," he said "you had best get to sleep, you as well Sora." when Sora started to object Riku cut him off. "I will watch over her tonight, get some sleep. The night is my domain. None will harm her you have my word." Sora agreed and bowed then exited the room. Namine turned to Riku.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked.

"I do not sleep at night," he turned to leave, "I will be on the balcony if you need me," he stepped out into the fresh air and threw his head back taking in a long, deep breath and blowing it out through his nose. The night was young the moon had just crested the buildings of the city. Riku closed his eyes and extended his senses out as far as they would reach. The city was dead, as it was every night for fear of the Brotherhood. He would have remained that for many hours but was interrupted. Namine stepped out onto the balcony.

"I wanted to say good night, and thank you for saving me," she whispered. Riku turned to regard her but quickly averted his eyes. The moon light was penetrating the thin nightdress she wore, and she wore nothing underneath.

"Your welcome," he said not daring to look at her. She approached him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Again he was thrown off by her actions. Why was she

"It's warmer inside," she said "why don't you come in." Riku hesitated then moved to follow her. While she climbed into bed he made his way to a corner, pulled Wraith in its sheath off his back and sat down leaning against the wall. He tucked Wraith in the crook of his elbow and watch out the window. Her eye's were on him again. Why did she keep looking at him? Riku turned to her and locked eyes with her, she didn't gasp, or turn away. She simply softly held his gaze. Riku slowing stood taking Wraith in his left hand. He walked towards her bed as she sat up. Trying not to disturb the bed too much he sat down on the edge. She didn't move just softly watched him. Riku heard Wraith land on the ground and found himself reaching for the beautiful young woman. His hand made contact with her cheek. He'd watch her for a month trying to figure out why. He convinced himself it was because he wanted to know why everyone wanted her dead. _"so much for that" _he thought. He was so close to her. He'd never felt this way before. As his lips met hers, his past, every kill he'd ever made, his vendetta against the Brotherhood, evaporated. There was only her.

* * *

I know what you're thinking, it was too fast. But think about it he's watched her every night. And she's been looking for him. Anyway just something to think about. Again I'm sorry for the late update but I've been busy, love ya all. REVIEW!!!!!!!

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises; nothing shall forestall my return"


	4. Day of Anarchy

**Again I return from the dead to bathe you in the glory of my imagination. Be ready to be confused I promise by the end of this chapter you will be scratching your heads saying WTF.**

* * *

**Day of Anarchy **

**Blood poured from his face, the long gash that crossed it's surface stung and seared with untold pain. His left arm lay limp, he knew that even if he survived this ordeal, which wasn't likely, he would never be able to properly use it again. He fought to his knees and glared at his opponent. Silver amour shined in the dark. He used Wraith as support and fought to his feet. The his opponent swung at him. He raised Wraith to parry the blow, it was battered away and slid across the cold marble surface that made up the floor. He wasn't surprised, he doubted that he could even stop a strike from Namine in his current state. He wasn't out of tricks yet he reached into his bracer and pulled the knife concealed there. He was aiming for his neck, his strike never made it. He felt a familiar searing pain in his chest. Looking down he saw the blade punched through his chest just below his sternum. He felt it sever his spinal cord. He felt to his knees and screamed in pain as the blade was wrenched from his body. He watched as the blade raced for his neck.**

**Riku awoke from his terrible nightmare covered in his own sweat, his breath came in staggered uneven gasps. This is why he slept during the day, the night brought untold terror to him. His nightmares began shortly after he started living in the Chantry with Namine, and they were steadily getting worse. They always involved death in some form or another. Sometimes it was him sometimes her; sometimes he was killed by an assassin, sometimes he was killed by a faceless knight like his last one. All he knew was his life was getting hectic and fast. Something was coming, he could feel it. **

**He was pulled from his thoughts by Namine turning over next to him, his thoughts drifted again. This time to her. The past three weeks it felt like he had been living someone else's life. It started off slow a gentle kiss here a fleeting touch there. He was introduced to someone who if you told him three months ago he would be talking to without Wraith in his hand he would have laughed at you. Recca, the head of the Order of the Silver Cloth. They had agreed to keep his presence a secret from the rest of the Chantry. He knew he couldn't hide his presence from the Brotherhood. He had been sleeping in his own bed at his safe house every day. He and Sora had been pulling shifts watching over Namine. Then one night Namine asked him If he would stay with her that night. He was confused again, she did that to him a lot. He told her he was there every night. She shook her head and patted the bed next to her. **

**So here he was a week and a half after that moment. Laying next to her. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He placed his head in his hands resting his elbows on his knees. He could try to go back to sleep and fail like he did every night. He needed some fresh air. He stood up and, in just a pair of black cotton pants, and stepped out onto the balcony. As he exited the room he cast a look back at Namine, she subconsciously pulled the sheet further up her arm to protect herself from the cold. Riku stepped up to the railing and leaned heavily against it. Letting out a long sigh he ran his hand through his silver hair. Trying to gather his thoughts, how had things gotten so out of control? How had he gone from protecting her to, falling in love with her? He could say without a shred of doubt that he was in love with her. She was beautiful, no contest there, but there was so much more to her than met the eye. She was so intelligent and a bit stubborn. He loved the way she would put her fists on her hips and glare at him. The thought brought a slight smile to his face. **

**He was brought out of his revere by a slim pair of arms slipping around his waist. Riku had to stop himself from reaching for a dagger on his hip that wasn't even there. **

"**Hey," he heard Namine say. He covered her hands with his own and stood up straight. "I woke up and you were gone. You had another nightmare." it wasn't a question. He nodded and turned to her in her arms.**

"**I will be ok," he said to her. Wrapping his arms around her, placing his chin on her head. "They are just so real, I fear that something may happen to you someday. I don't know what will happen if it does."**

"**Riku I'm fine," she said into his chest "nothing is going to happen to me. I've got you and Sora to protect me."**

"**But what if that's not enough?" he asked more to himself then to her.**

"**Don't worry Riku lets just go back to bed," said Namine and started to move away from him. He caught her hand and let her drag him back in to the room. She shed the robe she had put on to get him and climbed back into the bed waiting for him to follow. Reluctantly he joined her fearing his nightmares would return. He lay on his back gently stroking her hair as she rested her head an his chest. With her left hand she traced the outline of a very long and knotty scare that started at his left shoulder and ended just below his ribcage. It was a wound he received training. He had nearly died.**

"**How'd you get this?" she asked. It was odd, his body was covered in scares, she had never asked about any of them. Why was she asking about this one.**

"**When I was fifteen, I was brought to the Master for a one on one training session. I was very excited I was finally getting to show the Master my skills. I entered the room with a smile on my face. He told me to draw my sword, I did, without warning he attacked me. I blocked the first slash but he quickly followed with another slash, all he said as I laying bleeding on the floor was 'this is the consequence for over confidence.' I fought for my life for four days until I finally stabled I never smiled again."**

**After his story the room was quite for a long time. Then Namine wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face in his shoulder. **

"**Well that's over now Riku," she said "get some sleep." she used his chest as a pillow and slipped off into the lands of dreams. He laid there for a long time thinking about her words. It was over. Little did he know that it had only just begun.**

* * *

**Namine awoke cold and alone. Riku was gone again. She thought that after their talk last night he wouldn't leave this morning, she had been wrong she climbed out of bed and dressed in silence, in a plain cotton dress with blue sleeves and sandals, on her head went a plain gold circlet a simple of her position within the Chantry. She was next in line to the head of the Chantry though Lady Recca had a few years left she had hand picked Namine to succeed her. **

**A simple breakfast of oatmeal and milk was brought to her room. She ate in silence as Sora slipped into her room and stepped out onto the balcony.**

"**He's not here," said Namine "I don't know where he went." **

"**He'll be back," said Sora "He always comes back." although they had had a rocky start Riku and Sora had become quite close . Riku told Namine that he had never had a friend and this was a new experience for him. Riku was having a lot of those since the night he had saved her according to him. They spared everyday and Namine was pretty sure that that was the reason he was visiting this morning. Sora came back in the room as she was finishing.**

"**I need to get to the meeting," she said. Lady Recca was meeting her to today to discuss Riku and the Brotherhood. She didn't understand why Riku had told her everything he knew as far as Namine knew. He had no ties to the Brotherhood and more. He'd been hunting them for the better part of two months why would he hide anything from them. Namine stood from her seat and left the room she made her way to the Lady's room where she knocked and opened the door. Recca was sitting at her desk bent over some documents. She looked up and her stern face softened at the sight for Namine. The ancient woman had seen dozens of young women came through the Chantry and she had never felt as close to any of them as she did to Namine.**

"**Come in child," she was motioning the girl forward. Namine opened the farther and entered. Sora quickly walked down the hallway to give them their privacy. Namine sat at the chair opposite of Recca. They watched each other for a long while. Namine wanted to say something but was afraid if she spoke she would snap at the woman and demand why she was so suspicious of Riku. So she sat in silence. "I know what you must think my Child, you believe I am wary of your lover." The phasing threw off Namine "lover?" they had just recently started sleeping in the same bed. "However," the woman continued unaware of Namine's awkwardness. "I am merely interested in his skills. Though I have met him and can honestly say I've never seen someone with as much raw talent and ruthlessness as him, he is still a mystery to me. What kind of warrior can leave the Brotherhood of Shadows not only alive but killing many of their numbers over the course of three months?" Namine considered the question for a moment before answering.**

"**He was in the same position I am," started Namine "he was hand picked by The Master to take over the Brotherhood after his death. However Riku always fought his position never believing that he would submit to the Master. When he was sent to kill me something stayed his hand. After he didn't kill me he left the Brotherhood, outside the gate of the Shadow Hold he faced off with the Master. Though I wasn't there I have a strong feeling that in that moment the Master feared Riku's power and still may because he hasn't sent anyone after him."**

**Recca didn't speak for a long time. In fact she seemed to be battling with something internally. Then finally she spoke "Namine I think things are worse than we originally expected. And Riku may be the only hope we have to surviving."**

* * *

**Riku was perched on the cross atop the church again as he was so often lately. His mind wondered. Though is wasn't to his usual subject of Namine. Instead to the formation of life as it was known. Six thousand years ago the world was a wasteland, fires raged, tornados destroyed everything in their path, and every where blood ran like a river. Brother killed brother killed father killed friend. The world was chaos. Then just as humanity was about to wipe itself from existence, eight angels descended from the heavens. In twenty eight days they obliterated most of the chaos that covered the world. The only problem that remained was mankind's incredible lust for conflict. So the angels left with a warning. If the blood spilling did not cease they would return to end what they started. Then as quickly as they arrived they left leaving the world in a state of shock. At least that's how the story went.**

**Riku had been doing a lot of thinking about this in the last week. What if the story was true and he couldn't end the blood shed that was happening here, and the more he thought about the more he thought that he was a major contributing factor to the problem. He had ended lives for the better part of ten years, he had untold amounts of blood on his hands. What had he done his whole life? Killed. That was it. Killed and enjoyed it, hell even as he killed Brain this morning he had enjoyed it. The feel of blood pouring over his hands, of that last breath rush across his face, the dull thump of the heart slowing to a stand still. It brought a rush to his system like nothing else could he had looked, even if he jumped from this building and plunged to the ground his adrenalin would not spike like it did when his blade bit into flesh. Riku stood up straight and drew Wraith. He had carried this sword for most of his life as an assassin. It was the legendary blade of Dorrlandor, the fallen king of the North. He led an army of ten thousand undead warriors against the armies of Ansem, the only reason he was defeated was Ansem was an unparalleled magician who could have brought down the heavens themselves. The blade had been forged using spells that never allowed the blade to dull and made it resistant to most magic. Riku had gone after it when he was fifteen three weeks after his near death experience with the Master. Again he had almost lost his life to the many demons and traps the tomb held within. However when he reached the resting place of Dorrlandor the dead king was nowhere to be found Riku only found the sword and took it with him. It had began being used as weapon for killing and butchery there was no other way to put it. Now he used it to protect those who could not defend themselves as a weapon of saving. Riku knew he needed to return to the Chantry and let Namine know he was ok. He'd been gone all day and he knew she would worry. As the sun descended into the earth he climbed down the church and headed for the Chantry and Namine.**

* * *

**The Master and Paladin stood in the Library looking at a map of the city. True to his standard Riku had done something unexpected, he had joined with the Chantry and the threat they had sent Riku to eliminate in the first place was coming to fruition right in front of them. Riku and the woman were joining, she was the next leader of the Order and was far more powerful than Recca ever thought of being. However the true problem was Riku, if they didn't eliminate him and soon not only would he be then end of the Brotherhood but he could very well be their end and the end of their plan.**

"**It's time we dealt with Riku," said the Master "I've let him run around for far too long," he turned to the Paladin and glared at him. "And I have the perfect man for the job,"**

* * *

**Riku's nightmare was the worse it had ever been that night, they were filed with the very demons and nightmares of hell. He woke with a start and was immediately aware of danger, he climbed out of the bed and picked up Wraith from where it lay next to him. He heard Namine stir and sit up but didn't turn to look at her. Someone was here. He drew Wraith and started to walk slowly towards the balcony. In a flurry of curtains and weapons someone landed in the room it took a moment for Riku to recognize him. But when he finally did he couldn't help but let his old smirk creep on to his face.**

"**I should have figured He'd send you eventually, Zarcon," he said "you were always so eager to please him."**

"**Unlike you Riku," said Zarcon as he drew his own swords. "it'll be my pleasure to end your interfering once and for all." he charged Riku and tried to attack him with an overhead slash with his right hand. Riku avoided it by swaying to the left and brought Wraith up in a stab, Zarcon batted it away with the flat of the blade in his left hand. Riku recovered and turned back to face Zarcon. Zarcon did a double stab with the blade in his right on the top. Riku stepped to the side and attempted to decapitate his enemy. Zarcon ducked and rolled. When he sprung to his feet he didn't expect to have Riku in his face. Riku hammered him in the stomach with a knee. Zarcon stumbled back clutching his stomach. Riku advanced on him. Zarcon threw a spin kick at Riku's head Riku didn't see it coming but was so fast he was able to duck the strike. Then he passed Wraith across Zarcon's left leg leaving a nasty slash. Zarcon clutched at his leg as he stumbled onto the balcony. He turned and jumped onto the house across the street, Riku followed. He put Wraith on his shoulder tapping it lightly as he advanced on his opponent. **

"**So the mighty Zarcon can't kill the usurper Riku," he taunted "what will you do Zarcon, I'm not going to kill you, and you can't go back to the Brotherhood. You've failed." Zarcon laughed and reached behind his back. He pulled out a crossbow and pointed it at the balcony. Riku turned to see Namine standing there.**

"**I haven't failed," said Zarcon "I've done everything I was sent to do I drew you into the open and am about to kill the bitch." Riku raced at Zarcon. The world seemed to slow down as he squeezed the trigger and sent the bolt racing at her.**

"**NO!!!!" screamed Riku. He buried Wraith into Zarcon's neck, pulled it out and plunged it into his chest. He stabbed Zarcon again and again and again. Then he was met with a sharp ringing noise. He turned to see another assassin's blade inches from his face. It had been stopped by Sora's sword. In a swift motion Sora beheaded the attacker.**

"**No, no, no," whispered Riku "not me, not me." Sora looked at him, confusion burned into his face. "You're not supposed to protect me! Her! You were supposed to protect her!" he pointed at the balcony. There, laying unmoving with an arrow in her chest was Namine.**

* * *

**Riku paced back in forth in front of her room. It was his fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. He just killed the woman he loved. He turned to leave caught up Wraith and was headed for the door, the Brotherhood would pay they would pay with their lived. As he reached the door, it opened and Sora stepped through. Riku tried to go around him, Sora stopped him.**

"**Where are you going?" he asked. Riku just looked at him. Sora saw the murder in his eyes. "Riku, no. No don't do it." said Sora "she wouldn't want that Riku." Riku stopped thinking clearly for the for the first time. He turned back towards her room when he heard the door open.**

"**Riku," said Recca as she exited the room. "Riku she's going to be fine, the arrow missed her vitals she's going to be fine." Riku never felt so relieved in his life. **

"**Can I see her?" he asked her. She nodded and stepped a side to left him in. He stepped past her and into the room. Namine was laying on her back with her body wrapped up covering her wound. Riku softly stepped to the side of her bed and knelt down next to her. She wasn't moving she was barely breathing. Riku but his head in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered "I'm so sorry, I told you I would protect you. But I screwed up. I guess I can't protect you. The only thing I'm good at, the only I'll ever be good at, is killing I'm not built to be a protector. I'm a killer. I always have been, I always will be." he was cut off by a hand being put on his head.**

"**Shh, Riku you're wrong," said Namine "you are a protector I survived three assassination attempts, because of you. I owe you so much Riku, I love you, Riku so much." Riku was at a loss for words. All he could do was look and gape at the woman he was deeply in love with. He climbed up on to the bed and held her, he didn't squeeze her even though he desperately wanted to he wouldn't risk hurting her. Sora stood in the door way and couldn't help but smile as he leaned against the door frame. However he was interrupted by Lady Recca approaching him.**

"**Sora, we need to talk," she said "It's about Riku."**

* * *

**The old man dragged himself through the wasteland leaning heavily on his staff. He hated waking but he was too old to ride a horse for longer than an hour. He heard them screaming and moaning, demons tended to do that when they were hungry for human flesh but their target was too powerful for them to over come with their thin numbers. He knew their numbers were increasing and soon they would have the courage to attack him. He'd live for almost two hundred years and if they thought that he was going to be taken down by a hoard of demons, they had another thing coming to them. So on he walked leaning on his staff.**

**Finally they swarmed him rushing him from behind. With a causal wave of his hand, as if he were dismissing them from his presence, a huge tide of flame engulfed them. Their screams could be heard for miles around and the smell, lord there was no other smell to match that of a roasting demon. Their foul flesh did not do well with fire even though they were hell spawn. Soon the fire dwindled and went out. A scorched, blacked earth was the only sign that the demons had ever existed in the first place.**

**On he trudged leaning heavily on his staff. He had to get there. If the human race had any chance of surviving, he had to reach him. The fate of humanity and possibly the world depended on it.**

* * *

**I know you deserve more but this is all I could do without giving anything away. I don't know what you all think about this story but I've been getting a lot of hits but not too many reviews please tell me what you think and ask me questions I've got anonymous reviews enabled so if you don't have an account or in one person's case are too lazy to log in(who was that by the way) you can still review so please do so. By the way mad props to Larka and Blueberry Absinth for being the first people to ask me a question about this story, you know I'm not quite sure what I would do without Larka, she had read every story I've written and reviewed every chapter too. Mad mad props to you Larka **

**I also want take this time to give a huge shout out to Petty Officer Drew Day, without him this story would not make any sense at all. He's been proof reading each chapter before I post it. So you all have him to thank.**

"**Even if the morrow is barren of promises; nothing shall forestall my return"**


	5. Fear and Terror

Dear Fans I beg your eternal forgiveness for this hella hella late update.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fear and Terror

Sweat poured from their body's, grunts filled the air, the ring of metal colliding with metal rang for a mile. Riku and Sora where enrapt in combat. It was a sparring session but the two were such experts in their skill that each swing had deadly intent. Sora wielded a large two-handed blade while Riku settled for his blade of choice, Wraith, the four and a half foot long katana was all he needed. He was faster than Sora but Sora had strength on his side. Riku sprinted at Sora holding Wraith in a reverse grip, Sora heaved his sword in a mighty horizontal slash. Riku blocked the massive stroke but was sent sliding back seven feet. Digging his toes in the dirt, Riku came to a stop holding Wraith behind him. He leapt back at Sora and drove Wraith at his face. Sora brought his blade up and blocked the slash but Riku used his momentum to drive Sora to the ground. He stomped on the Sword pinning it to Sora's chest and Sora to the ground.

"Match," said Riku. Sora smiled and took Riku outstretched hand. Riku sheathed Wraith and Sora picked up his swords scabbard from where it lay on the ground. He slid the blade home and looped the belt over his head and under one arm to let it hang in his lower back, the blade was far to long to draw from anywhere on his body and here it was the most comfortable place to wear it. Then Sora turned and headed for the small house out in the distance. Riku stayed behind, he wanted to scout the area. Though he was sure he would not find anything.

Riku, Namine, and Sora had left the city shortly after the attack and near death of Namine. Though she had resisted, it had been a request from Recca and Namine could not say no to the head of the Order. Now they stayed in a small three bed room house out in the country side. Riku wasn't sure quite how he felt about the arrangement. Though he was happy Namine was safe, being out in the open countryside made him feel naked and exposed, for all to see. The city was to the far west while a dense forest was to the east. Riku often sought refuge in the wooded lands. He felt less exposed and it was a dark place for him to think. So many things had happened in the last four months. His separation from the Brotherhood, meeting Namine and Sora, finding love and friendship the likes of which he never knew existed, his failure to protect Namine and now this.

He was skirting the woods headed home (the word still felt awkward to him) when he cast a causal glance into it's shrouded underbrush; something caught his eye. Upon a harder look he decided it was just an animal and was about to turn away when it hit a beam of sunlight the penetrated the forest canopy and it, glinted? Animals didn't glint, but then he noticed it wasn't an animal, it was armor. He raced after the unknown being. It had known it had been spotted and was retreating into the forest, and fast. Riku sprinted after it using his god like speed. But the creature seemed, though he thought it was impossible, faster. He batted aside a branch and saw the glint run into an cluster of trees. He sprinted ahead and blasted full boar though the trees, and emerged in a glade. Whatever he had been chasing had eluded him. He turned and began his trek out of the forest. Though he had a strange felling of being watched. It was that exposed feeling he got when he left the house. Like something was studying him. He shivered trying to rid himself of the sensation. However, it lingered. Then as soon as he left the tree line, the feeling vanished and he almost thought he heard the rustle of branches somewhere in the forest. As if his examiner was satisfied and was retreating into the safety of the pines.

Sighing thinking that maybe he was just looking for something to do other than spar with Sora, he headed for the house. Not to say he didn't enjoy their sparring, Riku had never found anyone at the brotherhood that could come close to his level. Sora on the other hand was nearly his equal Riku had to pullout all stops to get away unscathed. Though he hadn't gone to using more than one weapon.

Finally Riku reached the dwelling and entered through the front door. He found Sora and Namine in the sitting room. Namine seemed to be asleep in a chair, while Sora was sitting cross legged on the floor reclining back on his hands in front of the fire his eyes closed just enjoying the warmth. It was winter and the weather was colder everyday. Riku removed his heavy cloak and placed it on a hook near the door and took off his leather-soled boots. Then he went into the room he shared with Namine and started undressing. He removed Wraith and set it on the bed then he took off his shirt and trousers and replaced them with a clean white cotton shirt a pair of black cotton pants. Yawning and stretching he decided it was time for bed, maybe some rest would do him good.

He returned to the sitting room and gently lifted Namine from her chair. She stirred slightly before gripping the front of Riku's shirt and settling back down. Sora regarded him by opening one eye. He watched Riku for a second then closed is eye again and returned within himself.

"I'm taking her to bed," said Riku not quite sure why he felt the need to explain himself to Sora. Sora's only response was an odd one shoulder shrug. Riku turned toward the back of the house and returned to his and Namine's room. He gently laid her down on her side of the bed and covered her. After doing so he did the same thing he did every night, checked every weapon he had hidden through out the room. They were mostly daggers. One under his pillow, one under the bed, one behind the bed side table, one behind the closet. They were all there incase of ambush. Finally he drew the curtain to prevent the sun from waking them in the morning. Satisfied Riku returned to the bed and climbed in next to Namine. The second he laid down Namine subconsciously cuddled up to him, putting her head in the crook of his neck. Riku responded by wrapping his arm around her and holding, silently vowing to himself that nothing would ever harm her again.

Whatever Riku had chased through the forest had him on edge. He didn't like being watched and he didn't like not knowing what was going on even more. It made him feel useless and powerless to stop something, he didn't know what he felt like needed stopping but it was something. Namine tightened her grip on his shirt and let out a small whimper. She was having a nightmare, Riku knew. The powerless feeling returned, he could do nothing but watch as she silently suffered. Finally she relaxed and returned to a peaceful sleep. Riku, mind exhausted by trying to make sense of recent events, finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep. His own nightmares were filled with rivers of blood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku slowly woke up the next morning. He gently removed Namine from him and climbed out of bed. He went to the window and looked outside. It was not yet dawn. Riku slipped out of his peasant clothing and put on his assassin's garb. He strapped Wraith to his back and two tontos to the outside of his thighs. He slipped a black cotton mask over his nose and face. He didn't wear one very often but it was a very helpful piece of clothing. Not only did it hide who he was, it stifled his breath. He slipped out the window, climbed up on the roof walked to the front of the house, and dropped to the ground. He began to move to the forest when something on the ground caught his eye. Footprint. Not his own or Sora's, these were different. They were light, whoever had been here knew how to prevent from being followed. The weren't a soldier's which were usually heavy and clumsy. They were also a woman's, they were small and narrow. He knelt down and examined the tracks closer. They were defiantly a woman's. he stood up and saw that they were headed for the forest. He ran for it knowing he may have found a chance to get some answers.

The Forest was quite, it had yet to wake up. Riku stood completely still listening to the sounds of the forest trying to catch any sounds of movement. They turned up very little just a rabbit scurrying through the underbrush. Somewhere in the forest two bear cubs wrestled in play. Riku began to walk not really knowing where he was going he just let his feet guide him, soon enough he emerged in the glade he had found yesterday. He slowly walked around the outside of it. Thinking to himself. He absently undid the mask and pulled it from his face. After he a trekked the entire outer rim of the glade he walked to the center and sat down. The forest was quite again. He closed his eyes trying to regain his train of thought. Then he had that sudden feeling of being watched.

He opened his eye to find he was indeed being watched. Standing ten feet away from him was a large black wolf with shinning blue eyes to match his own. The wolf did not growl or raise his hackles or show any sign of aggression. He simply turned and looked back at Riku almost like he was waiting for him. Riku slowly stood and took one step towards the animal. The beast ran towards the edge of the glade and stopped again, looking over his shoulder at Riku. Riku ran towards it, the beast ran into the forest Riku hot on his heels. Riku didn't know how long they ran but he knew they were deep into the forest. Here no daylight reached the forest floor it looked as if the trees had grown to full height one night and trapped the darkness inside. The only reason Riku could even see was his excellent night vision. Then the wolf came to an abrupt stop beneath one of the trees. He was looking up. Riku wondered why the best had stopped at this particular tree, curious he followed the wolf's gaze and what he found caused his breath to catch in his throat.

Hanging from the tree upside down was a human corpse. It was headless and had it's chest splayed open like one would a deer to bleed it out after killing it. Appalled Riku turned away for a minute before looking back. What kind of monster would do this to another human being. Riku quickly climbed the tree and cut the body loose. It fell to the ground were the wolf sniffed it. Riku joined the wolf on the ground and gave it a light pet of thanks. Then he moved to search the body to any clues as to who it was. It didn't take long. Riku recognized the long knotty scar on the person's back. It was Marcus an assassin for the Brotherhood. What in gods name could have done this to him. Riku slowly lifted the corpse in his arms and started walking out of the forest. He had expected the wolf to remain behind. He was surprised however to find he was walking next to Riku as if he had be there his whole life. Riku let a small smile grace his lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine woke up late the next morning, the sun was shinning bright. She climbed out of her bed and exited the room. Riku was gone as usual but she didn't worry, he always came back with enough time left in the day to spend time with her. She went into the kitchen to make her self some breakfast. Sora came in from out side with a bundle of fire wood in his arms. He sat down and began to build a fire.

"Namine have you seen Riku?" asked Sora "he was gone when I got up." Sora was always worrying about Riku, he worried he would go back to the way he was. Killing for hire.

"No I haven't Sora," replied Namine "But don't worry he'll be fine." Namine smiled to her self. They had become so close. It had been a partner ship formed out of necessity, the necessity to keep Namine alive. However it had become a friendship formed with time. Now they spared everyday, went for walks, talked, hung on like true friends should. It was nice to see Riku open up a little bit to some one besides her.

She finished the breakfast and gave some to Sora. Then they sat by the fire and ate. Namine finished first. She went into the kitchen and put her dishes in the sink. Then she stepped out onto the front porch. She put her hands in the small of her back and took a deep breath. The crisp morning air hit her lungs hard. She cringed a little as the cold air rushed into her. She looked to the forest and saw a dark figure walking towards her trailed by a beast of some sort. It took her a second to realize the figure was carrying something. Then she realized it was Riku. She started toward him when he spoke.

"Namine go inside," he said. "And send Sora out here." Namine was a bit confused but turned to comply. She entered the house and found Sora in the sitting room watching his now blazing fire.

"Riku is outside," she said "he wants to talk to you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora was a bit confused but stood up and exited the house. Riku was in front of him his back to him kneeling over something. Next to him was the largest wolf Sora had ever seen. He reached for his sword but found he was not wearing it. He slowly approached Riku. The wolf regarded him closely but must have decided he was no threat because he turned back to face Riku and laid down putting his head between his paws.

Sora reached Riku's side and saw he was kneeling over a body covered by his think wool cloak. But the shape of it was off, something was different about it. Maybe it wasn't the body of a human. Riku looked at him with his cold blue eyes. There was something wrong, the terror he found there was something he'd never seen in Riku before. Without a word Riku yanked back the cloak to reveal a terrible and gruesome sight. A human body that was beheaded and then cut open to be bled out like a deer. Then Riku covered it up and stood.

"What did this," asked Sora. Riku shook his head, indicating he didn't know. Sora sat down and put his head in his hands trying to stop shaking.

"I know him," said Riku. It took Sora a minute to realize Riku was talking about the body. "His name is Marcus, I grew up with him. He was a very skilled fighter, I'm not entirely sure that whatever did this was human.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"No human could do this," said Riku "I'm the most brutal and lethal killer in the country and the sight of this makes even me sick." Riku turned and looked down at Sora the fear was gone, now just stern resolve blazed in his eyes. "This is not the work of a human." Then a sudden realization struck him, there was no blood on the ground when he found the corpse. How was that even possible?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The monster knelt on a high branch inspecting his prey, another one of those fool assassins, but there was something off about him something different. An ancient power pulsated from him. It scared him. This power was very old, and very strong. It was HIM, there was no mistaking it. The fool who stopped his master and stopped his ambitions. He had to tell his master he had returned.

He followed him to the edge of the forest before turning and departing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku had stayed out of the forest for the last four days. After he had found Marcus's beheaded and mutilated body he had gone back into see if he could find any clues. He had felt the ominous presence of being watched. He didn't like it so he had avoided it. He had told Namine and Sora to avoid the place. They had been confused but agreed. He skirted the place a few times, but never entered. Truth be told it was the first time he'd ever been truly of afraid of anything in his life. A few days later he returned to the city.

What he found was terrible, the city was in total chaos. Dead bodies filled the streets. The city was at war with itself. Riku jumped across the roof tops watching the citizens going through their daily lives. They looked scared, worried that their lives would be claimed any moment. It baffled Riku but all the same he did his best to ignore it, he was here with a purpose and would not be turned from it. All day he hunted until he finally found what he had been looking for, a three man troop of Knights were patrolling the streets. He needed to talk to them so he revealed himself, dropping into their path. They startled and reached for their weapons.

"Do not move," he said "I am not here to fight you, I seek answers." They looked confused.

"What do you mean Assassin?" said one "The Blades of Light and the Brotherhood or enemies.""Well I am not a member of the Brotherhood of Shadows anymore," said Riku "I left their numbers six months past." They started.

"So what do you want?" the Knight asked.

"Two months ago, there was an attack on the Chantry of the Order of the Silver Cloth. The target was a young lady by the name of Namine," Said Riku " I want to know why."

"I don't know," said the Knight "all I know is that the Paladin said she was key to the coming War, something about a demon lord." Riku threw a concealed throwing knife burying it in his stomach. "Ok, ok," said the Knight "there is talk of the Brotherhood and the Blades working together. The girl is the key to the cities down fall, if she dies her lover will be in such grief he'll be unable to defend the city." Riku was shocked, Namine was being targeted to get to Riku not because she was the next destined leader of the Order of the Silver Cloth? More so Riku was destined to protect the city? What was going on?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is there any word from our men in the north?" asked the Master.

"So far they have been unable to penetrate very far," said the Paladin. "the tomb is riddled with traps and tricks. Clearly who ever laid Dorrlandor there clearly didn't want him to get out or anyone to get in.""Damn it don't give me excuses!" yelled the Master "Riku penetrated it's defenses when he was just fifteen."

"Master forgive me but we are not Riku," said The Paladin "You've said so yourself that Riku has no equal." The Master pointed a warning finger at The Paladin.

"Baltor, if you weren't so valuable to me, I'd kill you where you stand," said The Master. The Paladin gulped. "I want it recovered within the week, do you understand?"

"Yes Master," said the Paladin bowing. With that he left his cape billowing behind him. The Master bent back over his book.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So he hasn't been here for two months?" asked the old man.

"No," replied Recca "He's in the country side in hiding with one of my girls. He's fallen for her and they went there to keep her safe."

"Does she know?" asked the Old Man

"Only bits and pieces," said Recca "Not enough to guess what Riku truly is."

"He doesn't even know does he?" asked the Old Man.

"No, he is completely unaware," said Recca "Anton was is this all about? I don't see you for Thirty years and all of a sudden you show up claim the fate of the world is about to be decided."

"Dorrlandor, is returning," said Anton. Recca was struck speechless. "The World need Nemis back."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know I know its been far too long this has been sitting on my computer for ever have finished, my writers block was terrible. I even started writing new storied to get my imagination flowing again, I think it finally worked. Let me know what you think.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises; nothing shall forestall my return"


End file.
